Ojos azules
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Itachi y Deidara son enviados a una misión al país del rubio, pero no será una misión normal... Para el reto "mes con ItaDei, una piedra en el camino". Día 15 de marzo. Yaoi, lime


_Hola! Se que ultimamente tengo medio abandonados los fics de Naruto, pero acá regreso con este fic para el reto "Mes ItaDei: una piedra en el camino"._

_Para el día 15 de marzo, con la piedra Lapislásuli, aqui este pequeño one-shot ^^_

___**Advertencias: yaoi y lime.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Ojos azules<span>

_Piedra__: Lapislázuli._

_Autor del fic: flo-uchiha_

_Autor del manga: M. Kishimoto._

El morocho acorraló a aquel explosivo rubio contra la fría pared de la caverna. Ya no lo resistía más, deseaba saborear aquellos labios y recorrer con sus dedos toda la superficie de su piel. Mientras, Deidara simplemente lo miraba con pasión y excitación destellante en sus ojos, con sus dedos enterrados en el azabache y lacio cabello ajeno.

Dos noches, sí, dos noches habían pasado desde que abandonaran la guarida de Akatsuki.

Habían sido enviados a una misión al País de la Tierra. Al principio se habían quejado, ambos, por la disposición de Pain, después de todo, era extraño que Itachi no fuera con Kisame y que Deidara se separase de Sasori, pero el pelirrojo líder de la organización había insistido en que ellos dos eran quienes debían ir a aquella misión. Una misión de búsqueda, pero no de una persona, ni de información, ni de un lugar… en busca de una piedra semipreciosa: el lapislázuli.

El rubio sabía la ubicación de una de las minas de ese curioso mineral, pero también sabía que aquella mina estaría protegida por hombres de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Rocas. Y así, habían partido, viajando por los bosques que había entre el País Fluvial y su destino. Y eso les tomó dos días enteros…

Quizás hubieran tardado menos, si no hubiera sido por las repetitivas quejas del rubio y por los gruñidos que le respondía el morocho. Se la habían pasado discutiendo todo el tiempo y, por lo tanto, se habían equivocado de camino en más de una ocasión. Pero la noche anterior, algo extraño había pasado…

Habían decidido sentarse a descansar en un claro del bosque. Itachi estaba sobre una de las ramas más altas de un viejo roble, mientras que Deidara estaba en el suelo, recostado contra el tronco del mismo.

— Estas completamente seguro de que este es el camino correcto, ¿verdad Deidara?

— ¡Claro que si-hum! ¿Qué crees?

— Ya nos hemos perdido cuatro veces, y no precisamente por mi culpa, tonto.

— ¿¡A quién le dices tonto-hum!

— A ti, ¿qué ahora además eres sordo?— Itachi, que se había bajado del árbol para no hablar a los gritos, se acercó al rubio amenazantemente.

— Eres un idiota, Uchiha— dijo, refunfuñando, Deidara, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y lo señalaba con un amenazante dedo índice.

— No me señales— sentenció el morocho, girándose de lado, para quitar sus ojos de encima del otro, ya que había algo que no había previsto al comenzar esa curiosa misión.

— ¿Y ahora que te ocurre-hum?— soltó el ojiazul, al ver que por la cara de su compañero había cruzado una extraña mueca.

— Nada— respondió secamente Itachi, mientras se alejaba del rubio. No había previsto que desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado a experimentar algo así como una especie de atracción hacia aquel explosivo ninja. Y estar dos días solos en medio de un bosque profundo, completamente alejados del mundo al cual pertenecía, no era demasiado bueno; al menos no para el cuerpo del Uchiha, que había comenzado a reaccionar ante ciertas actitudes de Deidara.

— Si claro-hum ¡No me engañas Uchiha!— gritó, tomando al pelinegro por el brazo, evitando que se alejase de él.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió a Itachi de pies a cabeza, por lo que intentó zafarse del agarre; cosa que no pudo, porque al girarse para ordenarle que lo soltara, sus ojos se cruzaron con los cristalinos del otro, provocando una nueva oleada de escalofríos. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron.

El rubio lo miró extrañado y lo soltó lentamente, sin desviar su mirada de los ojos negros y profundos de Itachi, como si se hubiera perdido en ellos…

El Uchiha apoyó sus labios sobre los de Deidara, apresándolos en un apasionado y deseoso beso. El rubio cerró sus puños, apretando con fuerza los mechones de cabello negro azabache que tenía entre los dedos. Lo apretó aún más contra la pared de aquella caverna fría, húmeda, silenciosa, solitaria y oscura. Se besaron con pasión, provocando que sus lenguas danzaran vivazmente dentro de sus bocas, mientras que sus cuerpos se traspasaban todo el calor que emanaban. Se separaron por unos segundos, para poder respirar y, luego, volvieron a devorarse. Aquello era el resultado de lo que habían sentido la noche anterior al mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Quizás era porque estaban solos, quizás por encontrarse en aquella cueva oscura y solitaria o, quizás, porque simplemente ya era momento de enfrentar la situación.

Se poseyeron mutuamente en cuerpo y en alma en aquel lugar, inundándolo de apasionados gemidos y entrecortados susurros. Llegaron al clímax gritando sus nombres, bañando sus cuerpos desnudos con el néctar producido por el cuerpo del otro. Y así más de una vez, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, hasta que sintieron que sus corazones explotarían de la pasión que los había envuelto.

Horas después, cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar en aquel lugar, Itachi se revolvió entre la arrugada túnica con la cual se había envuelto y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se vio recostado sobre aquella pared fría y húmeda, con Deidara apoyado sobre su pecho desnudo, ambos cubiertos por sus túnicas. Parpadeó una cuantas veces, tratando de despejar sus ojos para poder ver bien: las paredes de aquella caverna estaban manchadas de un azul brillante hermoso, como si fueran salpicaduras de pintura. Rápidamente, despertó al rubio artista, para que pudiera verlo.

— ¿Que tienes… uhg?— los cristalinos ojos del ninja se abrieron de par en par al ver aquello.

Itachi tragó saliva, los ojos de su amante brillaban tanto como aquellas paredes, eran tan hermosos como esa piedra azulada que los rodeaba.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Esta es la mina de lapislázuli!— gritó de la nada el menor de los dos, levantándose de un salto y pegándose a la pared, acariciando uno de esos manchones azules.

— Genial— respondió el otro, tragando saliva dificultosamente, ante la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de su compañero—. Ahora vístete y volvamos, no sin antes tomar la cantidad de esa cosa que Pain quería.

El rubio lo miró de reojo— Para qué apurarse-hum— dijo sensualmente, acercándosele—. Después de todo, no tienen porqué saber cuán lejos quedaba este lugar, ¿o sí?

Itachi volvió a tragar saliva y se dispuso a hablar, pero no pudo, porque el rubio lo acalló con un beso. Beso que se profundizó al contacto con sus pieles.

Una vez más hicieron el amor. Esta vez, rodeados de esos pequeños y hermosos manchones azul brillante, que a Itachi tanto le recordaban los ojos de su amante…

Una vez de vuelta en la guarida de Akatsuki, le entregaron aquel mineral semiprecioso a Pain, el cual los miró con cierta sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

— ¿Itachi, podrías venir un minuto?— dijo el pelirrojo al morocho. El aludido se acercó— Ten— agregó, dándole un pequeño fragmento de aquella roca—. Se parecen a los ojos de Deidara, ¿no crees?

Itachi miró con atención la piedra y luego respondió— Si, supongo…

— Bien, consérvala.

— ¿Porqué?

— ¿Cómo porque? Uno siempre quiere tener algo que le recuerde a su amante, ¿no es así?

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando atónito a su jefe.

— ¡D-De que habla, Pain-sama!

Una vez más, una sonrisa, esta vez cómplice, se dibujó en el rostro de usuario del rinnegan.

— Sólo consérvala, si.

Y se fue, dejando a Itachi con la boca abierta y el fragmento del bello mineral azul en la palma de su mano. Volvió a mirarlo, pesando que quizás el jefe tuviera razón. Aquella piedra le hacía recordar demasiado a los bellos ojos de Deidara y cuando éste se fuera de misión, podría contemplarla y recordar la noche de pasión que habían tenido en aquella cueva.

Noche que, se debe aclarar, no fue la última, sino la primera de muchas…

* * *

><p><em>Bien, espero que les halla gustado ^^ Recuerden que sus reviw ayudan a crecer y levantan el ánimo :)<br>_

_Si alguno ha leido mi fic "Juegos de Poder"... no desesperen! xD Sigo escribiendolo, lo que pasa es que me atacó otro tipo de inspiración y, sumado al estudio, no me deja mucho para seguir con él, pero ojala pueda seguir subiéndolo ^^_

_Saludos~!_


End file.
